


Reality Is Stranger Than Fiction

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- game, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Reality Is Stranger Than Fiction

A frigging video game That's what their lives resembled.

:

Choose the right weapon, kill the fugly, then up a level to monsters ever more powerful,

From a simple salt and burn to shapeshifters, werewolves, vampires, demons, angels, knights of Hell and even God's sister.

:

Dean let out a weary sigh.

They were only human, even if continued resurrections, deals with reapers and Death himself kinda negated that.

 

Sammy had always tried for normal, but it had never been within his reach, he'd accepted that now, even embraced it.

Glancing over at his sleeping brother, Dean felt a surge of love; Sam was, had been and always would be the best thing in his life.

:

'Driving down crazy street next to you?' Yeah, frigging, yeah! The Impala's engine roared her assent as Dean pressed on the gas!


End file.
